


[Podfic] Not Every Win Gets a Medal | written by ingberry

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012 Summer Olympics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: It wasn’t that Arthur was obsessed; it was just that he couldn’t stop thinking about the Irish archer with those full, gorgeous lips. He’d nearly spaced out during an early qualifying heat thinking about what he’d like to do to that mouth (and also the rest of him). The opportunity to do anything about it had never presented itself and, shamefully, Arthur was pretty sure he’d sacrifice his medals for it to happen at this point.





	[Podfic] Not Every Win Gets a Medal | written by ingberry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akikotree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Every Win Gets a Medal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/482671) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



> Recorded for akikotree for ITPE 2018. I know you said you were happy with ratings up to NC-17 for this pairing, so I hope this is okay!
> 
> Thanks so much to ingberry for having blanket permission to podfic!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/362udg51ufcf66o/Not_Every_Win_Gets_a_Medal.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/fv1xtotq2cvyyxt/Not_Every_Win_Gets_a_Medal.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 16MB/13MB | **Duration:** 00:17:40 

  
---|---


End file.
